


The Break In

by SevenDeadlyBrothers (amber96637)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Mentions of Blood, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber96637/pseuds/SevenDeadlyBrothers
Summary: the brothers leave you home alone.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	The Break In

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: “You're gonna be okay, alright? Just stay on the line with me, you'll be okay." & “Please- please help me! there's someone here- they're going to kill me!"

You thought that you were safe in the house alone, they thought you were safe in the house alone. What demon would think that it was a good idea to break into the house of the seven demon lords? This group apparently thought that it was a great idea to break in and try to take the human that was under the protection of the lords, because after all _humans were a delicacy._

You were in your room working on school work when suddenly there was a crash from above _the attic?_ , you knew you were alone so you walked to the door of your bedroom, silently opening the door and listening for any other noises. Suddenly you heard thundering footsteps and voices that you didn’t know, there were people _No it was demons_ coming down the stairs. 

With a weight on your chest that could only be described as anxiety, you shut the door locking it and run for the window of your bedroom. _They’re now on the main floor._ As quickly and quietly you possibly could you opened the window and started to climb through the opening. _The door knob to your room rattles._

_They’re right outside your bedroom._ You jump. 

Pressing yourself against the outside of the house you fish your D.D.D out of your pocket, hastily clicking on your most recent call, it was Lucifer. _They’re trying to break the door down._ You can’t run, they’ll hear you, there’s too many windows, they’ll see you run past, _demons are faster than humans._

“Is there a reason that you’re calling me right now, especially when you know I’m in a very important meeting?” you hear Lucifer’s voice on the other end of the phone he sounded almost annoyed. _The banging on the door is louder, you can hear it splintering._ You whimper into the phone in reply. “Is something wrong?” you hear his tone change and shuffling on the other end, he has to know something is wrong by now, you would never interrupt his meets without it being an emergency.

“Lucifer!” you whisper in a shaky voice. “Please- please help me! There’s someone here- they’re going to kill me!” you stutter out. _A loud splintering echoes, they’re in your room._ “They’re in the house, Lucifer please! Please help me!” _Crash! Bang! They’re searching for you. They can smell your fear all over the room._

There’s a loud growl on the other end of the phone, so loud that you think that the demons in the house heard it. Pressing your back against the wall, you try to even out your breathing. _They might hear you!_ The loud sound of wind whistling can be heard through the phone, he must be flying back to help.

“Stay calm.” he says in a deep voice “I’ll be there soon, I’m almost home.” you stifle a sob, you can only hope he gets here before they find you. **_“_ **You're gonna be okay, alright? Just stay on the line with me, you'll be okay." he tries to reassure you, but you can hear the fear in his voice. There’s the sound of another voice, faint, barely heard over the sound of the wind but it sounds like shouting, he brought someone with him, he brought back-up.

The sound of wings could be heard in the distance, barely decipherable from the noises coming from inside the house. _They’re growling so loud that you can feel it vibrating through your chest._ The sound of wings is louder now. Lucifer is almost here! 

There’s a loud crash from inside the house, then _silence,_ holding your breath you strain to hear what’s happening inside the house. Then you hear it, screams. Screams so loud it’s almost deafening. Covering your ears to try and drown out the sounds. _Crash! Smash! Growls._ The sound of fighting and screams are so loud it leaves your ears ringing. But the noises aren’t in your room, they’re coming from another part of the house.

Rising into a crouch you peek into your room, it’s empty, so you hoist yourself back in through the window, keeping low and as close to the wall you slowly start making your way to the door, when suddenly a demon comes flying through the wall that connects your room to the kitchen. The demon lands a few feet in front of you, not moving. You feel a scream start to bubble in your throat so you slap a hand over your mouth,in hopes of muffling the sound. Staring down at the unconscious demon in front of you, you try to move around it still trying to make it to the door, when you feel something touch your shoulder. This time you do scream, and start thrashing about trying to get them off of you.

“Shh- it’s only me” you hear a familiar voice behind you, the hand on your shoulder slowly turns you around. There in front of you in full demon form is Lucifer, covered in cuts, scrapes, and blood, but he doesn’t seem all that concerned about it as he gently grasps both sides of your face in his hands, his gloves are torn and his claws are sticking out of the top, slightly scratching against your cheeks. “Are you hurt?” he asks with a furrow of his brow, as he looks you up and down checking for injuries.

It is then that you realise that the house is quieter now, the screams gone, the fight over. Just then Diavolo walks into the room and grabs the unconscious demon on the floor and slowly drags them out of the room muttering something about idiots and paperwork in the process. 

Lucifer slightly moves one of his fingers still on your cheek, and your attention turns back to him. “You’re okay now, I’m here” he says in such a soft voice that it seemed almost like it was more to himself instead of to you. While looking at his concerned expression you feel yourself break. Tears start streaming down your face as you collapse to the ground, feeling so relieved but also so overwhelmed.

Sobbing loudly you curl in on yourself as Lucifer crouches down beside you wraps his arms around you, pulling you into a tight embrace as he shushes you and rocks you back and forth all the while repeating that you were okay and that he’s here. 

After what feels like an eternity you feel yourself start to calm down, the sobs stopping and the tears slowing. You wrap your arms around him while taking deep breaths in hopes of calming down. It is then that you feel drops on land on your shirt, leaning back to look at Lucifer you see that he has a few tears falling down his face mixing with the blood that was on his face and landing on you.

“Lu-Lucifer, you’re hurt,” you stutter while watching blood drip down from his hairline. “We have to clean it!” panicking at seeing his blood, you lean back even further to try and see if there are any more injuries on him. 

Though it seems that Lucifer doesn’t care all that much since he started to smile which quickly turned into a full blown laugh as he starts to stand “did you forget that I’m a demon? I’ll be fine in a few minutes” he finishes with a chuckle as he pulls you into a tight hug. “We should probably go show the others that you’re okay though.” he mutters as he pulls away from you and starts leading you into the main room of the house.

There in the main room you catch sight of the other brothers, who seemed to be cleaning up some of the debris, clearing your throat to get their attention. You feel Lucifer stand protectively beside you while wrapping his arm around you, “as you can see no one is hurt, so don’t worry” he states to his brothers and you. Turning to address you “let's get you cleaned up and into bed, you are staying in my room tonight” sounds of protest from the brothers can be heard but he ignores them as he ushers you towards his room.

“Oh, and don’t forget to clean up this mess” he calls over his shoulder to his brothers once you both reach the top of the staircase, of course the brothers in the living start shouting protest that went ignored as he leads you into his bedroom. 

Directing you to the bed he has you sit down while he walks to the other side of the room to retrieve clothing. “These will probably be big on you but they are quite comfortable” he says while handing you a matching pajama set. “You get changed in here,” he starts as he starts to walk towards his bathroom “I’ll clean up and change in the bathroom” and with that he shuts the door and the water starts soon after. 

Quickly changing out of your dirty clothes and into the clean ones, they smell like him, _such a nice smell_ you think to yourself as you lift the blankets and crawl in facing the wall. The sound of the tap ends and a beat later Lucifer walks into the room, turns off the lights, and makes his way to the bed, sliding in behind you he sighs.

“I truly am glad that you’re okay” he says softly as he pulls you closer to him “I don’t want to think about what it would be like if you were not” wrapping his arms around you, the position very much like spooning “I won’t let anything happen to you, not on my watch” he sighs into your hair as you start to drift off into the world of sleep, knowing that you are in the safest place possible, in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @sevendeadlybrothers


End file.
